


Hello, Henry

by KitsuneGirl911



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is the Best Way to Ship Right Here, creepy phone sex, nothing happens though... yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/pseuds/KitsuneGirl911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Morgan gets a call from his admirer one night. And he can't say no. {{[ONESHOT AS OF 5-30-15]}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to write this on a whim... It will be dub-con if there is another chapter... For now, I'm not sure where it's going. But this fandom's slash section needs some love. I've seen up to episode 7 only, so bear with me. I hope someone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes, I enjoyed writing this, which was odd: Stalker phone-sex writing ability isn't really a skill I wanted to have... I think. Have fun, my friends. And let me know if I should continue; suggestions are greatly welcomed!

The phone was ringing when Henry Morgan arrived back home. He was in a good mood, having just solved another case… but it wasn’t going to last.

“Hello Henry. It’s nice to hear your voice again,” that warm, raspy voice reached Henry’s ear and promptly drew the blood from his face. How was it that a man so heartless could sound so cordial? It was mind boggling.

“Adam.” It wasn’t a question. “What do you want?” Henry asked, trying to hide the tremor in his voice altogether unsuccessfully. He stood in the center of his and Abe’s antique shop by the desk for but a moment; he quickly picked up the phone and went further back into a more secluded spot.

“Ah, now that’s what I like about you. Always so direct.” Henry heard the shuffle of clothes over the other line, and a dark chuckle. “Let me return the favor, Henry. I want you to go somewhere more… private, and we’ll continue our talk there. I have something fun planned for tonight.” Henry grit his teeth, frustrated beyond belief, but refrained from slamming the phone back down on its receiver. He might have been upset, but he wasn’t stupid. If he didn’t do as Adam said, something could happen to Abe or Jo.

“I’ll have to switch phones. Abe’s not here, but I don’t know when he’ll be back… Just- give me a minute!”

“Thank you Henry.” Adam’s voice was calm and pleased. Henry scrambled to find another phone, the safest spot at the moment being his bedroom. The M.E. quickly picked up that phone, then ran to hang up the one in the shop. Henry really did _not_ want anyone else to get involved if he could help it. This was his problem alone. No one, not even Abe, was safe enough to try and help him. “Are you alone Henry?” Adam’s chipper voice questioned from the receiver after he heard a door slam on Henry’s end.

“Y-yes.” Henry was slightly out of breath, but he’d made it in record time.

“Good, good… Now, let’s get started. You’re wearing one of those lovely scarves today, yes? Take it off. You won’t need it for this.” Henry’s hands shook even as he complied. Just how much did Adam know about him? And Henry knew nothing about the other immortal- he wasn’t even sure ‘Adam’ was the man’s real name. “I think you should sit down. Please sit, Henry.” Henry fell onto his bed gracelessly, fully focused on Adam’s sinister voice as it poured fear into his brain. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

“What do you mean, ‘fun’? Is this some kind of a joke to you?” Henry growled his words out to Adam with barely restrained fury. _The fight or flight response…_ he thought to himself absently.

“Oh no, no,” came the warm breathy chuckle Henry swore he could feel on his neck, “I’m merely looking out for your wellbeing Henry. You’ve been rather stressed lately, what with that case wrapping up tonight and all.” Henry saw warning flags flashing into existence in the back of his mind. “You just need to relax… unwind.”

“No…” Henry gasped, outraged and terrified all at once. It was a terrible feeling.

“And I know the perfect way to do it.” Adam continued talking as if Henry hadn’t spoken, “You’re a medical man, are you not? I just want to help you.”

“I can’t help feeling your task will be a bit… difficult at the moment.”

“I don’t know about that, Henry. Why subject yourself to this, if you didn’t get at least _something_ out of it? Someone who shares your greatest secret… Who could be a better partner?” Henry’s stomach turned and knotted on itself endlessly.

“But I don’t want it to be _you!_ ” Henry exclaimed desperately. Inside he knew, however. Whatever Adam wanted tonight, he’d give it to him. It wasn’t about his pride; it was about the safety of those he cares about. Adam gave Henry a few moments to calm his breathing down before he spoke again.

“Now Henry… strip, if you would?”

Swallowing bile that welled up bitterly in the back of his throat, Henry had to do it. He became more and more angered as he yanked off every stitch of clothing, every last piece of armor between himself and Adam’s inexorable voice on the phone. Henry knew what he had to do, but that didn’t make it any easier.


End file.
